


Anything You Can Do

by kobihetsurau



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, Both of them being sluts, Cheerleader Sehun, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Nerd Jongin, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobihetsurau/pseuds/kobihetsurau
Summary: Sehun, captain of the cheer squad, had the new transfer student Jongin caught in a game of cat and mouse, and Jongin was determined to win. Anything Sehun could do, Jongin could do better.





	1. Chapter One

“Fuck, you take my cock so well.”

Sehun smirked up at the basketball team captain with his mouth full and his head knocking lightly against the gym lockers. If he was honest with himself, he’d tell Kris that his three inch cock wasn’t that much to take. But he wasn’t honest. He was smitten. 

If sucking Kris’ dick in the locker room landed him with a date to his senior prom, then that was what he would do. It didn’t help that Sehun had had a crush on the boy since freshman year. 

Sehun laid his tongue flat beneath Kris’ cock and lifted a brow before gripping the base in his fist and slapping it against his own cheek. “Is this what you imagine when you’re alone and touching yourself? A pretty boy like me on his knees in front of you? Everyone else at this school thinks you’d rather be chasing skirts.” He paused to flick his tongue beneath Kris’ cock head. “Maybe I should swipe one of the girl’s cheerleading uniforms and wear it for you.”

Kris groaned and cursed once more before he started jacking himself off and came all over Sehun’s little pink tongue. His breathing was labored for a few moments before he moved to tuck himself back into his basketball shorts, but a sound at the locker room entrance made him stop. 

Another boy stood, shocked and silently staring, clutching a gym bag and a combination lock just a few meters away. His mouth gaped as he looked between Kris with his dick still out and Sehun with cum all over his face and on his knees. Sehun didn’t recognize him, but it probably wasn’t difficult for the boy to guess what had just happened. 

“I-I was just… uh,” the guy stammered. He shuffled his feet awkwardly as if he couldn’t decide whether to leave or to stay and do whatever he had intended on doing. He eventually picked the former, his cheeks burning bright red while Kris and Sehun simply exchanged indifferent glances. 

“He’s pretty hot. He must be new,” Kris said as he finally put his dick away. 

“What makes you say that?” Sehun snapped as he started to wipe his face with the back of his hand and stood. 

“Well, I would’ve recognized someone that good looking if they already went here. He must’ve transferred,” Kris answered. Sehun had too much pride to tell him that he was asking why Kris thought the boy was hot. 

“Yeah, I guess.”

Kris didn’t give Sehun much other than a glance before he picked up his backpack and started heading towards the gym. “I’ll see you at the game, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sehun quipped as he gave him an artificial grin. “I’ll be the one in red.”

Kris snorted. “God, you’re dumb. Just how I like you.” He gave Sehun a lazy wave before leaving the locker room. 

Sehun grimaced as soon as he was gone and moved to check the state of his face in the mirror. He looked himself over and grumbled. He was going to have to reapply some concealer. 

 

Jongin held the front of his sweater vest in his fist as he hyperventilated. He swallowed hard, but the only image in his mind was of the boy on the floor swallowing a load of jizz as his piercing eyes stared straight through him. He reached up and held his face, and he could feel how hard he was blushing by how warm his skin felt in his palm. 

He stood just outside the locker room frozen in place, and he almost missed the way the boy who had just had his dick sucked walked by and gave him the once over. Jongin gawked at the guy in disbelief. 

It took a few minutes before Jongin mustered up enough courage to go back into the locker room, and when he did, he let out a sigh of immense relief when he found it empty. He must have missed the other boy when he came out. 

Jongin quickly found an empty locker, put his brand new lock on it, and stuffed his gym bag into it. Apparently this school didn’t waive physical education classes for students with heavy academic schedules like his old school did, and if this voyeuristic experience was anything to go off of, Jongin wasn’t going to like it one bit. He hadn’t even had his first class yet and he was already traumatized. 

At least it was only for one semester. Then he would be done with high school forever and would never have to look back or think about that strange boy on his knees with the pretty eyes.


	2. Chapter Two

It happened again the next week. 

Jongin held his towel around his waist tightly and hunched his shoulders in a self conscious manner as he walked from the locker room to the showers. Not many students utilized the showers after the gym period that preceded lunch hour, which was actually in Jongin’s favor since the shower room was completely open, and Jongin didn’t like the sticky, sweaty feeling on his skin. 

He clutched his small shower caddy that held little travel sized bottles of shampoo, soap, and face wash. He didn’t hear the sound of wet skin on skin until it was too late. 

The same boy from before stood with his face pressed against the tile wall, held there by another boy that was different from the one Jongin saw him with in the locker room. They were trying to be quiet, it seemed, and Jongin found himself frozen in place once again as the situation unfolded in front of him. 

“Shit, Kyungsoo, you’re so big,” the boy moaned, his voice echoing in the showers despite his attempt to be quiet. 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” the other boy, Kyungsoo, said as he lunged into him particularly roughly. “Fuck, where do you want it? I’m close.”

“Face… my face, hurry.”

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo groaned before quickly pulling out and pushing the other boy to his knees just in time to cover his damp, flushed face with his cum. Jongin’s eyes widened when he caught sight of exactly how big Kyungsoo was, but he was quickly distracted by the sated and utterly dazed look on the other boy’s face as he lifted his hand and gathered the cum on his fingers before sucking on them like he was tasting his favorite treat. 

Kyungsoo lifted him back up and pressed him against the wall before kissing him hard despite his own cum being on his face, even going as far as to lick some of it up just to pass it to the other’s tongue.

Jongin shuddered at the sight of it, and he could feel himself getting hard beneath the towel just from watching, but it wasn’t until the boy opened his eyes and stared past Kyungsoo straight at Jongin, his lips curved into a smirk as Kyungsoo sucked a dark bruise into his neck. Jongin’s eyes widened when the boy rose a brow and bit his lip, moaning out loudly just as Kyungsoo sunk his teeth into his skin.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy even as it became clear that Kyungsoo was jerking him off. Jongin couldn’t bring himself to even glance at the rest of his naked body, too starstruck by the way his thick brows pulled together and his lips parted as he came, his pretty eyes wet with unshed tears from the immense pleasure.

“We’ve got company,” the boy crooned as he rinsed off his face quickly beneath the running shower head and pulled a towel around himself.

Kyungsoo turned around and had the nerve to blush a little before he rinsed himself off as well and covered up. He looked reluctant when the other told him that he’d see him in class. Kyungsoo definitely seemed nicer than the tall guy in the locker room from last week just from the fact that he didn’t leave right away. He hesitated for a moment before pulling the other in for another kiss and gathering his things to leave, giving Jongin a wide berth on his way out. 

Jongin shuffled his feet and avoided looking at the boy that still stood up against the tiled wall with his arms crossed. He _really_ didn’t want to be there, but he was in desperate need of a shower. He was probably even sweatier now than he was when he entered the room. 

After a deep breath, Jongin scurried over to one of the shower heads furthest away from the other boy. Jongin hoped that he would just leave like last time, but instead, he walked over to him and leaned against the wall right next to him. 

“Like what you see?” he asked Jongin, about as casually as if he had asked him about the weather. 

“Excuse me?” Jongin squeaked, so startled that he lost his grip on his towel and scrambled to pull it back around himself. 

The boy laughed lightly and stole a glimpse at Jongin’s body, his arms unfolding and his hands extending to properly remove the towel and place it on a nearby hook as if he was being helpful. “No need to hide. You saw mine, didn’t you? It’s only fair.”

“I-I didn’t, I…” Jongin stuttered as he held his hands over himself. “I mean, I didn’t look…” 

“It seemed like you did a lot of looking, Jongin,” the boy said. He smiled sweetly when Jongin gave him a bewildered look. “You’re too pretty for me not to know your name by now, sweetheart. You’ve been a bit of a nuisance, actually.”

“Nuisance?” Jongin asked incredulously. “You’re the one going around being indecent in public, so much that I’ve walked in on you twice. How many guys are you doing that with, by the way?” Jongin winced at his own words and opened his mouth to apologize, knowing that it wasn’t any of his business, but he stood his ground because this boy had _made_ it his business. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” the boy began, his sweet tone turning into a mocking one. “I’m fucking _all_ of them.”

Jongin paled and his mouth gaped. He could’ve even think of a response as the other smirked at his loss for words. 

“Oh Sehun,” the boy said to fill the silence. “In case you were wondering.” Sehun reached over and pulled the knob to turn on the shower, and Jongin nearly leaped out of his skin in surprise as the water hit him and Sehun sauntered out of the shower room like nothing had happened at all. 

 

It turned out that Jongin shared a class with Kyungsoo. 

He noticed him sitting near the front of his calculus class, this time wearing clothes as well as a pair of thick rimmed glasses. Kyungsoo noticed him right away, his ears turning slightly pink. “Hey, uh,” Kyungsoo whispered as he stood up to stop Jongin from going to his usual seat. “Could you keep quiet about what you saw? I… it’s just that I could get into trouble, and with graduation so soon…” Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin nervously. “I just don’t want to jeopardize my acceptance letters to college. You should know how that feels, you scored even higher than I did on yesterday’s test.” 

Jongin blinked as he listened to Kyungsoo and found himself nodding. “Yeah, I get it.” Jongin paused and glanced over towards the teacher’s desk to make sure they weren’t listening before an idea came to him. An awful, wicked, brilliant idea. “You just have to do something for me.”

 

Jongin dropped to his knees in the locked bathroom stall. He hurriedly unbuckled Kyungsoo’s belt and pulled his pants down far enough to let his thick cock out before wetting it with his tongue. 

This probably wasn’t the smartest idea, Jongin thought, but he couldn’t think of a better way to get back at Oh Sehun for so blatantly embarrassing him. Oh Sehun, who Jongin learned was captain of the cheerleading squad. And then there was Do Kyungsoo, Sehun’s math tutor, who was currently threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair and bucking his hips forward in an earnest attempt to fuck Jongin’s mouth. 

Jongin opened wide and let him. 

Kyungsoo looked down in disbelief as his cock pushed past Jongin’s lips and reached the back of his throat without resistance, and Jongin would’ve smirked if his mouth wasn’t so full. 

“Holy shit,” Kyungsoo groaned when Jongin purposefully swallowed around him. “It’s like you were made to suck cock.”

Jongin grew impatient and started bobbing his head while his hands pulled Kyungsoo closer by his thighs, indicating that he wanted him to move. Kyungsoo obliged easily enough and tightened his grip in Jongin’s hair before thrusting forward hard, setting a brutal pace right away. Jongin’s eyes teared up from just how rough Kyungsoo was being, and Jongin would’ve been surprised by the aggressiveness if he hadn’t already seen how the boy fucked. 

“Oh fuck, Jongin,” Kyungsoo gasped, obviously taken aback by how quickly he was coming undone. He moaned loudly as his hips stuttered, unable to focus enough to even pull out as he came down Jongin’s throat, the taste not even hitting Jongin’s tongue as he buried himself to the hilt. 

They both panted as Kyungsoo fixed his jeans. Kyungsoo backed away until he stood against the stall door, his face flushed and his lips parted as he breathed heavily. “Jesus… I still don’t get how this was me doing you a favor, but let me know if you need any other favors in the future, yeah?” 

Jongin sighed happily and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. “Definitely,” he rasped, his throat raw. “A cock that nice deserves it. I think you’re the biggest I’ve ever had, and I’ve been around a bit.”

“Oh, there’s bigger out there, trust me,” Kyungsoo chuckled as he reached down for Jongin’s hand and helped him up. “But are you sure you don’t want me to…” he started as he fiddled with the front of Jongin’s pants that were tight around his erection. 

“Nah, I got what I wanted,” Jongin assured him. “Come on, let’s get back before the teacher wonders why we’ve been gone so long.”

 

“So how do you feel about the polynomial functions so far?”

“Pretty good,” Sehun said. “Almost as good as I felt in the showers yesterday.”

Kyungsoo groaned and tapped his pencil against the desk. “Yeah, about that. I made sure that new kid wouldn’t say anything.”

“Oh?” Sehun quipped, only half listening as he spotted Kris taking a shortcut through the library towards the other side of the hall, waving his fingers coyly at the basketball captain and receiving a smug nod in return. 

“I think he might actually be better at sucking cock than you are.”

“Wait, what?” Sehun blurted, receiving a stern look from the librarian for being too loud.

“Weren’t you listening? I said he wanted to suck me off in exchange for keeping quiet. I still don’t know why, though. Doesn’t seem like a fair trade to me.”

Sehun was fuming. He could think of a thousand reasons why this _Kim Jongin_ would want to suck off his tutor. Sehun’s eyes trailed after Kris and he stood abruptly from the table before gathering his things despite Kyungsoo grumbling that they weren’t finished with their lesson. If Jongin planned on going after Kris, he had to be quicker. He’d be damned if this new kid encroached on what was his.


	3. Chapter Three

“Look, I told you, I haven’t talked to him.”

Sehun leaned against the lockers with his arms crossed and his thin lips pursed into a frown. “I thought you said he was hot.”

Kris looked over after he was finished stashing away his books. “What, are you jealous?”

“Get over yourself,” Sehun said in a sweet voice. The last thing he needed was for Kris to think he had the hots for him. Even though he did. “I just feel bad for him. He must be lonely without any friends, and since you seemed so interested in him, I figured you might’ve approached him since you’re so… accommodating.” Sehun reached out and drummed his fingers against Kris’s bicep before squeezing it playfully. 

“He doesn’t sound too lonely to me,” Kris said as he shrugged Sehun off and closed his locker before heading off. 

Sehun followed close behind. “What do you mean?”

“I heard he and Chanyeol fucked in the showers.”

Sehun smirked as he brushed his hair back. “You heard wrong, that was me and Kyungsoo.” He looked over to gauge Kris’ reaction and huffed when he noticed he didn’t really have one. 

“Slut,” Kris jabbed. Sehun stuck his tongue out at him to hide his wince. “Then I guess Chanyeol was lying.”

“You heard it from him?”

“He’s not the only one I heard it from. I guess Jongin is as big of a slut as you are.”

“Doubt it. Everyone knows Sehun has the best ass.”

Sehun turned around and smiled brightly when he saw his best friend Baekhyun trotting not too far behind. He made his way between the two and wrapped his arm around Sehun’s affectionately. 

“Whatever, you two have fun braiding each other’s hair and swapping makeup tips,” Kris said as he rolled his eyes and turned in another direction towards his next class. 

Baekhyun made a face and hugged Sehun closer once Kris was out of earshot. “He’s hot, but he’s a fucking asshole.”

“He’s not that bad,” Sehun replied, but he squeezed his hand around Baekhyun’s arm in search of comfort anyway. “He just doesn’t have a filter sometimes.”

Baekhyun gave Sehun a concerned look, but decided not to press the issue in favor of the topic at hand. “He’s right about one thing though… I have heard that the new kid knows how to get around. I saw him asking Kyungsoo for his number.”

Sehun bristled. “Kyungsoo can fuck whoever he wants. Besides, it’s more likely that they’re studying together. I guess Jongin has some scholarship he has to keep his grades up for and that’s why he’s getting close to Kyungsoo since he has the highest grades. It wouldn’t surprise me if he was trading his mouth in exchange for tutoring sessions.”

“But isn’t that what _you_ do?” Baekhyun teased as he tickled Sehun’s side and laughed when Sehun jumped and giggled. “You shouldn’t fault him for using the same methods as you do to get what he wants.”

Sehun huffed as soon as he recovered from the tickling, but his face gave away how worried he was. “It’s just… what if he tries something with Kris?”

Baekhyun frowned. “Sehun…” He reached out and tugged Sehun close again. “Why don’t you just go to prom with me? I know you want to ask Kris, but I know you know you can do better. I’ll even do a huge promposal and make it sickeningly cute and insta-worthy.”

“That sounds really nice,” Sehun mused as he mulled it over. It was really worth considering. “But…”

“Alright, alright.” Baekhyun pulled Sehun in for a hug and rubbed comforting circles into his tense back muscles. “Just keep it in mind as a ‘plan b,’ okay?” Baekhyun smiled when Sehun offered him a noncommittal hum in agreement. “See you at practice?”

“Yeah, we’re doing a halftime routine this week with the pep band and I want to die.” Sehun groaned into Baekhyun’s neck before letting him go. “Coffee date afterwards? My treat?”

Baekhyun shot him a thumbs up as the final warning bell rang before their next classes started. “See you then!”

 

“Kim Jongin?”

Jongin leaned back and saw an unfamiliar face peeking past the door of his locker. “Yes?”

“Um…” The guy seemed like he hadn’t thought this far into their potential conversation. “So, are you, uh… do you actually…” he continued as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Let me guess, do I actually suck or fuck anyone who asks?” Jongin blurted. The school day had ended and he was just about to gather his homework and head home, and this guy was keeping him from doing so. 

His face turned cherry red before he nodded slowly and lowered his eyes. “Do I need to pay you something, or…”

Jongin winced before looking away and packing his backpack. “No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Then, why do you do it?”

Silence filled the space between them before Jongin closed his locker and met the guy’s eyes. “Why does anyone do anything?” he replied flatly, as if that was enough of an answer. 

“Okay…” His feet shuffled as he stood there expectantly. “Could you follow me to the gym then? I have band practice, but I was hoping we could…” His hand gestured between the two of them awkwardly.

Jongin sighed. It took him a few moments to brush off the mild annoyance he felt, but he eventually settled into a more relaxed stance and placed a hand on his hip, the other slinging his bag around his shoulder before reaching out to play with the boy’s collar. “You can have me anywhere you want. Just tell me your name so I know what to call you as you fill me up.”

“J-Junmyeon,” he stuttered, his face turning even redder.

 

Jongin had never done something this public before. 

The bleachers were full of band students as he followed Junmyeon into the gym, and the varsity cheer squad was spread out across the floor doing stretches while the basketball team ran through a series of warmups on the other side of the room. A few faces stood out to him from previous hookups, but his eyes fell heavy upon a certain tall boy with dark hair and broad shoulders. 

Sehun sat with his legs in a perfect split, his torso leaning forward until the tips of his fingers reached his toes. His ass was perfectly framed from that angle in his gray sweatpants, leaving little to the imagination.

Another boy with light brown hair came up to Sehun and ruffled his hair, earning an affectionate look before Sehun straightened out and stood gracefully. Jongin recognized the other as Baekhyun, another cheerleader, as the two of them started a paired stretch. 

“What are we supposed to do here?” Jongin asked, his eyes focused on the way Sehun was suddenly spreading Baekhyun’s legs apart as he hovered over him. Their pelvises were touching and Baekhyun’s face was strained as his thighs clenched. Jongin blushed when he saw Sehun smack Baekhyun’s leg and told him to relax. 

Junmyeon wordlessly tugged Jongin’s arm and led him through the gym towards the back of the bleachers. Jongin’s eyes were wide as they passed the cheer squad, and he managed to catch Baekhyun’s eyes just before Sehun looked back over his shoulder and scowled fiercely at him. 

He didn’t have much time to think about it before Junmyeon hid with him out of sight and hastily started unbuckling his own pants. “Can we make this quick?”

Jongin nodded and double checked that no one was watching before he dropped to his knees unceremoniously and started helping Junmyeon. He reached in and unsurprisingly found him half hard, making it a little more difficult to pull his cock out through the front of his underwear. 

His size was decent, and with how turned on Junmyeon already was, Jongin thought it probably wouldn’t take too long to get the job done. 

Jongin leaned in and started wetting Junmyeon’s cock with his tongue without hesitation. It twitched at his touch before leaking precum into his mouth. Jongin grimaced at the bitter taste but continued on, looking up at Junmyeon with a sly smirk before wrapping his full lips around the head and getting to work. 

Junmyeon was quiet when he grabbed at Jongin’s hair and started panting lightly. His touch was gentle, but Jongin assumed he was close enough already with the way his cock hardened further and his hips thrust forward with desire. 

Jongin groaned when Junmyeon’s nails dug into his scalp. There wasn’t anything wrong with the boy, but Jongin found himself quickly growing bored. 

Until he remembered the look on Sehun’s face when he saw him moments earlier. 

Jongin shuddered as he recalled the predatory gaze, almost as if Jongin was encroaching on his territory and should have ran if he knew what was good for him. Jongin moaned around Junmyeon’s cock, giving him the impression that he was the one making Jongin’s cheeks heat up until his entire face flushed red. Jongin heard Junmyeon utter a few quiet words of encouragement, but the idea of _Sehun_ being the one with his cock shoved in Jongin’s mouth made the front of his jeans start to tighten. 

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as the taste of cum hit Jongin’s tongue. His brows furrowed as he forcibly swallowed it all, his mouth left gaping open and wet when Junmyeon pulled away and tucked his cock into his pants haphazardly. 

“Uh, practice is starting, so I’ve gotta go. Thanks?” 

Jongin wiped the back of his hand across his lips and breathed harshly, suddenly very uncomfortable with his knees on the hard floor and his erection bordering on painful. “Yeah,” he rasped, blinking his damp eyes as Junmyeon gave him an awkward wave and scurried away. 

He wiped his eyes with the heel of his clean palm. Jongin didn’t know whether it was from the gross taste of Junmyeon’s cum or from the fact that he felt utterly used. 

“Aw, did he make you cry?”

Jongin startled and nearly fell over as he looked over and saw Sehun leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and an inquisitive brow raised. Jongin scrambled to his feet and dusted off his knees before motioning to leave without saying a word, but Sehun reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“Let me go.”

Sehun frowned slightly at Jongin’s somber tone before slowly releasing his arm, but his eyes drifted down to the obvious bulge in Jongin’s pants. “He didn’t even finish you off?” he asked, looking mildly concerned for a moment before smiling and licking the corner of his lips. “Need a hand with that?”

Jongin sputtered and backed away slightly, but Sehun followed him until Jongin’s back hit the nearby wall, still masked by the bleachers and out of sight. “W-What does it matter to you?” Jongin was overwhelmed. He could smell a faint floral cologne on Sehun from how close he was, and he swallowed hard when Sehun shushed him gently. 

“Just helping a friend in need. We _are_ friends, aren’t we, Jongin?” Sehun purred as his hand reached down and palmed Jongin’s cock over his clothes. 

Jongin would’ve argued that they had hardly spoken two words to each other, but Sehun added just the right amount of pressure until Jongin was seeing stars. “Fuck,” he said breathlessly instead, inwardly berating himself for taking the bait. He knew Sehun had to have some sort of ulterior motive for this, but the sweet slide of Sehun’s hand over his jeans had him feeling sensitive and inexperienced from how close he was already. 

“Is this what they like about you?” Sehun provoked. He didn’t even seem fazed. “You’re so responsive…”

“Please,” Jongin begged, his thighs tensing up as he rocked his hips forward just before he came, his head thrown back and his breath hissing between his gritted teeth as he soiled his boxers. 

Sehun looked utterly pleased. He waited until Jongin started to calm down before rubbing his thumb along Jongin’s jaw. “Better?”

Jongin nodded slowly, his head still spinning pleasantly and distracting him from the fact that he just came in his pants and Sehun was still here, just as close as ever. 

“Looks like you’ll have to go home now, Jongin. You’re all used up and spent.”

Jongin met Sehun’s eyes and felt his heart drop. He quickly came to the realization that this had been Sehun’s motivation all along. “What, were you afraid that I’d stick around and beg for cock until I got off too?”

Sehun scoffed as he backed away. “It doesn’t matter to me what you do. Just…” He paused, almost as if he was choosing his next words carefully. “Stay away from the basketball team.”

Jongin laughed bitterly. “You’re a little late for that.”

Sehun’s eyes narrowed as he stared and held Jongin’s gaze without wavering. “Who?”

“Chanyeol and Luhan. Why? Are there any other players who’d be interested?” 

“You wish,” Sehun huffed. “The least you could do is stick to the band geeks. I hear they’re all pent up with unreleased sexual tension, but you know that already, don’t you? Junmyeon couldn’t wait to use you and leave.”

“Why are you like this?” Jongin interrupted as his eyes started to sting again. “What’s your problem?”

“My problem?” Sehun repeated, seeming genuinely annoyed. “My problem is you.” A long silence stretched between them before he spoke again. “Stay away from Kris.”

“Kris?” Jongin asked. He didn’t understand what the basketball team captain had to do with any of this. “Is he your boyfriend or something?”

It was Sehun’s turn to blush. “Not exactly, but he might as well be.”

Jongin stared at Sehun for a long while. Nothing about him made any sense to Jongin. If he was basically dating Kris, then what would he have to worry about? Wouldn’t Kris just tell Jongin that himself if he were to approach him?

“You’ve got the wrong idea,” Jongin said quietly. “I wouldn’t do something like that.”

“Good,” Sehun muttered. He almost seemed relieved. 

Neither of them moved until Sehun turned his head at the sound of a whistle and a few teachers addressing the students that practice was starting, but by the time he looked back, Jongin had already started to leave. 

Jongin adjusted the front of his pants and grimaced as he tried to sneak out of the gym. He caught a pair of familiar eyes looking at him from the bleachers with a clarinet in hand. Kyungsoo frowned and gave him a concerned look, but Jongin waved him off as he rushed out into the hallway and left the building as quickly as he could. 

 

He was nearly halfway home when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Jongin took in a heavy breath as he read it and messaged back. 

_Kyungsoo: hey, are you alright?_

_Jongin: not really._


	4. Chapter Four

The coffee shop Kyungsoo invited him to was small and quaint with a large bookshelf surrounded by potted plants that adorned a sign that said “take a book, leave a book,” which made Jongin ponder over whether he had any books at home that he could bring back some other time to exchange for something new. The atmosphere was quiet apart from the bustling of the employees as they filled orders, and a modest electric fireplace set in brick pumped out pleasant warmth near their table. 

“So, did you want to talk about it?” Kyungsoo asked as he sipped on his iced coffee. 

Jongin looked up from his homework and shrugged. “Nothing really happened. He was just paranoid that I planned on fucking around with his ‘not boyfriend.’ What’s his deal anyway?”

Kyungsoo hummed and leaned his chin on his hand. “You mean you haven’t seen how he follows Kris around like a lost puppy and how Kris treats him like dirt? I don’t really get it either, but he told me that they’re supposedly going to prom together. I don’t know why he doesn’t just date Baekhyun and go with him instead. They’ve been best friends for as long as I can remember.”

“But doesn’t Baekhyun like Yixing?” Jongin asked. It was getting difficult trying to find out who liked who and who was off limits for whenever Jongin felt like getting laid. 

“I think they’re more of a casual thing, like going on cute dates and stuff like that. I don’t really know.”

Jongin nodded and took a drink of his latte, making a face as he tasted the sweet coffee that still lingered with inherent bitterness. 

Kyungsoo noticed and chuckled lightly. “I don’t know why you order that if you don’t like it.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Jongin defended. “I just think I’m a little old to just order hot chocolate.”

“But hot chocolate is delicious,” Kyungsoo teased. 

Jongin smiled fondly. Kyungsoo was a likeable guy, and his dick hit all the right spots, so Jongin had grown quite attached to him. It was difficult to transition to a new school without having any friends, but Kyungsoo helped him feel more at home. They hadn’t hooked up in a while since neither of them really brought it up, but Jongin was sure that Kyungsoo would be more than willing. “I’m not really one for going to school dances, but I think my mom would kill me if she didn’t get her chance to take embarrassing pictures of me in a suit that doesn’t quite fit. Would you want to go with me? As friends?”

Kyungsoo rose an eyebrow and gave him a knowing smirk. “There isn’t someone else you’d rather go with?”

Jongin blushed and turned his head away. “N-No…” He glanced back at Kyungsoo’s face that gave away that he clearly didn’t believe him. “Okay, maybe… but like you said, he obviously has his eye on someone else.”

“I knew it!” Kyungsoo laughed and nudged Jongin’s arm playfully when he groaned. “So something _did_ happen.”

Jongin’s face continued to heat up. “Alright…” He hadn’t planned on telling Kyungsoo this much, but since the cat was out of the bag, he figured he might as well. “He didn’t just talk to me behind the bleachers.”

Kyungsoo pushed his glasses up his nose from where they had slipped, his eyes comically wide. “No!” he exclaimed excitedly with a sinister grin. “You guys didn’t!”

“No, but we just… touched?” Jongin sat back in his seat and grumbled with a pout on his lips. “I haven’t came in my pants like that since I was a kid.”

Kyungsoo covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter. “Oh my god.”

“It’s not like he meant anything by it. He was trying to keep me away from Kris. It’s not like I’d go after Kris anyway! He’s…” Jongin sighed. “He’s kind of slimy.”

“But you liked it, obviously. How else would he get you to cum just by fondling your dick over your pants? Or was it under?” Kyungsoo said loudly, causing a nearby mother to gasp and cover her kid’s ears with her hands and mutter something about the moral decline of kids these days. 

“Over.”

“Sorry Jongin, but you’re fucked,” Kyungsoo giggled. “I’m not getting in the way of your whirlwind romance with the cheerleading captain. I’m afraid I’m not that far up on the high school hierarchy totem pole.”

“Stop kidding around!” Jongin whined as he kicked Kyungsoo’s leg beneath the table, but it only encouraged Kyungsoo to laugh harder. 

Kyungsoo stopped laughing abruptly, his eyes growing impossibly wider as he ducked down in his seat. “Shit, Jongin, don’t turn around, he’s here.”

“Very funny, Kyungsoo,” Jongin started. “I’ll have you know that I’m not having a ‘whirlwind romance’ with Sehun. He hates me. He practically told me that he hates me! So why would he want to go to prom with me? I-I don’t even like him like that.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Jongin froze in his seat as he heard the familiar voice behind him, his eyes glued to the shocked yet amused expression on Kyungsoo’s face before he slowly turned around. 

“Hey cutie,” Sehun crooned, his voice slightly muffled by his scarf before he tugged it down and ran his hand through his fluffy, dark hair. “Miss me?”

“Uh…” _Nice going, Jongin._ “Is this the only coffee shop in town or something?”

“The only one worth going to if you’re here,” Sehun replied. If Jongin didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn Sehun was flirting with him. “What’s this I hear about you not liking me? I thought we were friends.”

“Some friend you are,” Kyungsoo responded despite the comment not being aimed towards him. “We’re friends and you only hit me up when you need dick or help with math.” Jongin had to remember to give Kyungsoo some head for saving him from this conversation. 

“But those are your best attributes, dicking and math.”

Kyungsoo laughed at that, giving Sehun one of his genuine eye smiles.

“Are we talking about dick?” Baekhyun chimed in, garnering a few perplexed looks from the people around him as he joined Sehun and hung off of his arm. 

“Kyungsoo’s dick, actually,” Sehun laughed, which piqued Baekhyun’s interest. 

“Ooh, that’s always a fun topic.” 

Baekhyun invited himself to sit in the empty seat next to Jongin and Sehun took the seat beside Kyungsoo. Jongin was feeling increasingly more uncomfortable, and it only got worse when Sehun decided to stretch out his long legs until they met Jongin’s beneath the table. 

“So, are you two going to prom together since Jongin doesn’t have the stones to ask me?” Sehun asked as he looked at Jongin expectantly for an answer. 

Jongin’s chair scraped loudly against the floor as he stood and gathered his homework. “Actually I, uh… I forgot that I have to be somewhere.”

“That’s too bad,” Sehun said as he frowned. “We were just starting to get friendly.” 

“Soo, I’ll text you?” It sounded more like a question as it left Jongin’s lips, and as soon as Kyungsoo nodded in return, Jongin shoved his things into his backpack and hurried out of the coffee shop as quickly as he could, forgetting his half consumed latte on the table. 

 

“You should really be nicer to him.” 

Sehun looked at Kyungsoo and feigned innocence. “That _was_ me being nice.”

“Can’t you tell that he likes you?”

“He doesn’t actually like me,” Sehun reasoned. “He likes the idea of me.”

“What makes you say that?” Baekhyun asked as he licked the frosting from his doughnut off his finger. 

“He’s only into me because he thinks I’m untouchable. Jongin’s only interested in sleeping around because he thinks it’ll get my attention. It would be cute if he didn’t plan on sleeping with Kris.”

“Wait, I thought he said he didn’t want to mess with Kris?”

Kyungsoo leaned in and listened to the two cheerleaders bicker, seemingly interested in their take on the subject. 

“Come on, Baek. He had to have been lying. Ever since that incident behind the bleachers, he’s been fucking around with more members of the basketball team. He even slept with Zitao and he’s straight!”

“Zitao is definitely _not_ straight,” Kyungsoo interjected with a smirk. 

“Straight enough to turn me down,” Sehun reasoned. 

“Maybe he just doesn’t like you like that.”

“Oh, Kyungsoo, _everyone_ likes me like that.”

Baekhyun giggled from across the table. “Maybe he was scared of your anaconda, Sehun. Anyone in their right mind would be terrified of your giganti– OW!”

Sehun laughed as Baekhyun squirmed after being kicked under the table. “Anyway,” Sehun started playing with his hair before ruffling it out of the way. “My point is, he’s saving Kris for last. Some sort of revenge thing for walking in on us on his first day.”

“If you say so,” Kyungsoo murmured as he started packing his bag. “As thrilling as this topic is, I’ll have my ass chewed out if I’m not home in time for dinner. Just do me a favor and play nice with Jongin, alright? He’s not like that.”

“What makes you so sure?” Sehun asked. He looked up at Kyungsoo as he stood.

“Has it occurred to you that maybe Jongin just likes sex? From what I heard, he was just as promiscuous at his old school.”

Sehun didn’t have a reply to that. He simply shrugged and waved as Kyungsoo left the shop. 

Baekhyun was quiet for once, too focused on his dessert to continue the conversation now that both Kyungsoo and Jongin were gone. Sehun didn’t mind the comfortable silence, he rather preferred it, but he had a difficult time enjoying his coffee as Jongin’s words replayed in his mind. 

Perhaps there was more to Jongin than he thought.


	5. Chapter Five

“You like that?”

Sehun didn’t really have the patience to tell Kris that no, he didn’t really like that. Sehun also didn’t have the patience to admit to himself that having sex with Kris wasn’t all that enjoyable. He had never really noticed before. 

“Mmm,” Sehun responded with instead, bouncing harder and faster on Kris’ unsatisfactory cock and tried his best not to look like he was just trying to get this over with. 

Kris laid back against Sehun’s bed and folded his arms behind his head so haphazardly that he almost knocked down Sehun’s dream catcher. Sehun rolled his hips and earned a deep groan, but as Kris closed his eyes, Sehun looked away and focused on getting Kris to cum faster. 

His mind drifted back to the coffee shop. Sehun remembered the pink blush on Jongin’s face because it had been chilly that day. Or was the boy blushing for another reason?

Sehun entertained the thought that _he_ had been the reason behind the blush, and his thoughts wandered back to the way Jongin sounded when Sehun had his hand over his jeans behind the bleachers. Jongin had definitely blushed then as he came, and Sehun felt his own arousal spring back to life. He had started to grow soft with Kris beneath him making him do all the work, but then Sehun remembered how swollen Jongin’s lips had been after sucking Junmyeon off. 

Kris opened his eyes when Sehun moaned and reached for Sehun’s cock. His hands were fairly large, but he needed two to properly jerk Sehun off as his own hips thrust up into him. “Fuck,” Kris hissed, his head thrown back as he came into the condom and started to grind inside Sehun to ride it out. 

Sehun gasped as thoughts of riding Jongin instead of Kris made his hips jerk forward into Kris’ hands, his skin prickling all over as he came hard across Kris’ chest. Sehun shivered and closed his eyes when Kris ran his hands along Sehun’s sides, not wanting to come back to reality yet as he imagined Jongin’s hands gently feeling every inch of him. 

“I’ve gotta go,” Kris said, his hands tightening around Sehun’s torso as he lifted him off and guided him down onto the bed, successfully shattering the illusion Sehun had lost himself in. He tossed the used condom away and stood to pull on his clothes. “Text me when you wanna do this again.”

Sehun wasn’t sure if he wanted that. Ever. “Yeah, I will.”

Kris looked back at him, still naked on the bed, and uncharacteristically leaned in to kiss Sehun hard on the mouth. Sehun let out a noise of surprise, but he wasn’t one to turn away kisses, so he reached into Kris’ hair and pulled him closer to deepen it. It wasn’t until after a few swipes of his tongue against Sehun’s that Kris pulled away and smirked. 

“You’re so fucking hot, you know that?”

Sehun huffed and smiled. “Of course I do,” he answered playfully. Right, _this_ was what Sehun liked about Kris.

Kris laughed and fixed his shirt before ruffling Sehun’s messy sex hair. “So, prom is coming up.”

Sehun felt his heart hammering in his chest as he sat up and attempted to hide his excitement. “Yeah, it is.”

“I’m going with Seulgi. Her parents work with mine, you know how it is. She’s taking forever to find a dress and I have to know what color it is so we can match or whatever. I don’t know why she’s making such a big deal about it anyway since she’s only gonna wear it once.”

Kris’ words hit Sehun hard. He felt his heart in his throat as he swallowed, and he gave every effort to conceal how empty he felt inside. “Oh.”

“Yeah, sorry. Why don’t you just go with Baekhyun?” Kris gathered his keys and phone as he headed for the door. “And besides, we can always fuck after I take her home.”

Sehun winced as he pulled a blanket over himself, suddenly feeling too exposed. “Yeah, sure.” He merely nodded as Kris left, his footsteps fading away until Sehun heard the front door of his house close behind him.

“Dammit…”

He reached up to wipe at his eyes. He hated this.

Sehun hated how he let himself get his hopes up only to have them stomped on. He couldn’t even bring himself to call Baekhyun over for comfort because he was ashamed how deeply it was affecting him. He wanted to be alone. 

He decided that he was way too sober for this.

Sehun dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before making his way to the kitchen. He had to duck past a large plant before he found the cookie jar with a sticky note that read “Chocolate Thai” and opened it. 

His mother’s kitchen looked like it belonged to that witch in the story about the kids who left bread crumbs everywhere, but instead of candy, it was filled with little budding cannabis plants in terracotta pots lined with fabric, and the cookie jar was more of a weed jar. Sehun didn’t like to admit that her hippie attitude was rubbing off on him, so he only ever smoked when she wasn’t around. Not that she would mind if he did it in front of her. 

Sehun rolled a thin joint and grabbed a lighter from a nearby drawer before heading back to his room. The house was quiet as he plopped back onto his bed and lit the end of the joint. The flavor was good even though the smoke burned his throat, and he could definitely smell the chocolate. 

“Stupid,” he mumbled to himself, but he shook his head as soon as the word left his mouth. He thought about what his mom would say as he took another hit, thinking she’d tell him to let go of the negative energy and focus on the positive things in his life. It was easier said than done, but he remembered Baekhyun’s offer to take him to prom. 

Sehun breathed in the scent of the smoke rolling off of the end of the joint. He watched it dance upwards towards the ceiling and thought about Jongin in the coffee shop again. His words echoed in Sehun’s mind. 

Did he really hate Jongin? 

That was probably something sober Sehun should decide, which he didn’t plan on being for very much longer. 

 

Sehun scanned the bookshelf for something interesting. He had a book report due next week and hadn’t even started, so he figured he could find something thin, but he must’ve been in the wrong section. 

He didn’t come to the school library other than to study with Kyungsoo, and he and Baekhyun were away that day for some choir thing, so he was a bit lost. A passing thought occurred to him that Jongin probably could have pointed him in the right direction since he was here so often. 

Just as Sehun was about to ask the librarian for some help, he noticed a brunette head of hair, face first into a pile of papers and surrounded by textbooks at a nearby table. They were asleep, and a second glance made Sehun realize that it was Jongin. 

Sehun glanced at the clock. It was Jongin’s lunch period, but he must have dozed off in the middle of studying. Sehun smiled as he looked at him and wondered whether he should wake him. 

Instead, Sehun reached into his bag and found a packet of cheese crackers. His mom always sent him to school with snacks, but Jongin needed it more than he did. 

He carefully approached the table and placed the crackers next to Jongin’s homework. He wondered why the boy was so tired. 

Sehun took one last look at Jongin before walking over to the librarian’s desk. He looked cute with his relaxed expression. Sehun supposed he understood why Jongin was so well liked. 

 

Jongin stirred when he heard the dismissal bell. He yawned, his moves sluggish as he stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He frowned and held his stomach when it rumbled, and he groaned in frustration when he checked the time and realized he slept straight through lunch. 

He started to hastily gather his belongings for his next class when his hand bumped into something and knocked it off the table. Jongin crouched down to pick it up and balked when he discovered what it was. 

Jongin looked at the cheese crackers as he turned it over in his hand and stood. He looked around, but the library was empty apart from the librarian, and she seemed too preoccupied with regretting her career choices to be the type to leave snacks for stray students. 

He smiled anyway as he eagerly opened the plastic and began eating the crackers, thankful that someone had been thoughtful and kind enough to leave this for him. He couldn’t figure out who it could have been, since his only real friend was absent that day at a choir event. Either way, Jongin left the library in a lifted mood with a spring to his step.


	6. Chapter Six

“Mmm...”

Jongin rolled over in bed in his sleep. His arm extended out to silence his alarm. It was Saturday. He must’ve forgotten to turn it off. 

He fell easily back into his dream, Sehun’s hands on his ass, spreading it apart as his tongue licked into his hole. He moaned desperately and arched into it, his legs spreading wider when Sehun started mouthing at his balls. 

“Nngh, Sehun...” Jongin mumbled, gasping and rutting against his sheets until an overwhelming sense of relief washed over him. 

His damn phone alarm went off again, the sound piercing and startling him awake until his eyes blinked heavily with sleep, his sheets beneath him suddenly cold, wet, and uncomfortable. It took Jongin several seconds to realize that it was his ringtone, not his alarm. 

Jongin groaned, grumpy and frustrated as he looked at his phone and carefully shimmied away from the cum stain on his bed while keeping his comforter around his shoulders, seeing Kyungsoo’s face on his phone as it lit up from an incoming call. Jongin reached out and answered it with a groggy voice. 

“It’s nine in the morning,” he complained, rubbing his swollen face with his free hand. 

“Jongin, thank god, I need a favor.”

“This is Kim Jongin’s phone. It’s too early for a booty call, I need a solid ten hours of sleep on weekends. Please leave a message at the sound of the tiny truck backing up, beeeeep.”

“Jongin, for fuck’s sake, I need you to fill in for a tutoring session.”

Jongin sighed. “Now?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, but I completely forgot that my brother was coming home from college to visit this weekend and I haven’t seen him in months. My parents are taking us out to breakfast and I have a tutoring appointment at ten.”

“I fully expect sexual favors in exchange for this, Do,” Jongin replied indignantly, purposefully using Kyungsoo’s last name to convey that he was very annoyed. 

“Come on, Kim, the session is only for an hour and then you can get back to hibernating. It’s precalculus so it should be easy for you. I really need this and I don’t trust anyone else to do a good job. So please? I’ll...” Kyungsoo paused, probably making sure no one was listening to the next bit. “I’ll come over and give you a back rub with a happy ending, alright?”

Jongin chuckled at that. “Alright, Soo, I’m just cranky and tired. Of course I’ll help.” Jongin slinked out of bed and took his blanket with him, balancing the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he stripped out of his soiled boxers and grabbed a clean pair from his dresser on his way to the bathroom. “Who is it and where do I have to go?”

“It’s at the book cafe, and uh, you don’t know them. Thanks Jongin, I really mean it, sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t forget about that back rub,” Jongin replied playfully before saying his goodbyes and hanging up. 

With a quick shower to wash off the cum residue and a change of clothes later, Jongin left his house to ride his bike to the coffee shop. It wasn’t too far from his house, and Jongin had brought a book to swap for one of the ones he’d never read before. He scanned the bookshelf as soon as he walked inside and picked one that looked interesting before ordering a hot chocolate and sitting at a table near the back that was nice and secluded for a quiet study session. 

Jongin flipped a page in his borrowed book and finished the first chapter when the little bell above the door to the cafe rung. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was ten o’clock. 

“Uh...”

Jongin looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. 

_“Sehun?”_

Sehun stood there, his cheeks pink and half hidden behind the same scarf he had worn the last time Jongin saw him there. Kyungsoo knew the tutoring session was with Sehun and didn’t say anything, that son of a –

“Where’s Kyungsoo?”

Jongin sighed heavily and placed his bookmark before gathering his things to leave. “Probably laughing his ass off and _not_ preoccupied with breakfast with his brother. Sorry, I’ll just g-go.” Jongin swore under his breath and his face heated up as he stood. 

“Wait!”

Jongin looked up in disbelief at the pleading look on Sehun’s face. 

“I... I have a test on Monday, and... I really do have to study.” Sehun huffed and hid behind his scarf, looking away at the wall. 

Jongin had to remember to erase all of the stored formulas in Kyungsoo’s calculator the next time he saw him. “Alright... alright, sit down...”

Sehun’s eyes widened and he nodded slowly before sitting across from Jongin and sheepishly took out his homework. 

Jongin wished he was dead. 

His crush was sitting two feet away from him and he was stuck with him for at least the next hour explaining logarithmic functions. 

“So, uh...” Jongin said intelligently. “What exactly do you need help with?”

Sehun’s shoulders stiffened and he winced like it pained him to be there with him. “Well... all of it, really.” Jongin watched warily as Sehun’s blush deepened. “I’m not dumb, I just have trouble with the more abstract stuff. I’m just frustrated that I have to take this class to graduate because I’m not going to use this stuff in college.”

“What’re you going to college for?” Jongin blurted. He didn’t think Sehun was dumb. He thought he was wonderful. Sassy, aggravating, and confusing, but wonderful. 

Sehun seemed surprised that Jongin even asked. “Kinesiology.”

Jongin thought that made sense. “So what, do you wanna be an athletic director? Or a physical therapist?”

“I don’t really know.”

Jongin nodded. “Well, either way, you’ll have to take prerequisite classes, and one of those is bound to be calculus in one form or another. Logarithms aren’t too abstract. Think of it as the inverse of exponents. Like how division is the inverse of multiplication.” Jongin was rambling, finding it easier to talk about math rather than Sehun. “That means the log of a number is the exponent that the base has to be raised to to get the same number. So, ten to the power of three is a thousand, right? That means the base ten log of a thousand is three.”

Sehun blinked and nodded, his blush receding now that they were actually talking about math. “Why can’t my teacher explain it like that? That makes it seem way less complicated. You should become a teacher.”

Jongin’s blush only got worse. “I-I have a scholarship to study secondary education,” he admitted. 

“You’d be good at it,” Sehun muttered. 

The conversation gradually gravitated towards Sehun’s upcoming test. Apparently Sehun’s class had spent the last few weeks on logarithms, but he had the type of teacher that made Sehun afraid to ask questions because she always found a way to make her students feel ignorant for not understanding her method of teaching. Jongin thought to himself that he’d never want to be that kind of teacher. He wanted to make his students feel comfortable even if they didn’t quite understand the material. It should be Jongin’s job to make sure they comprehended the curriculum, not to get offended when his particular methods didn’t work. 

“Honestly, you’re more helpful than Kyungsoo,” Sehun said randomly as he scribbled on the paper in front of him in an attempt to solve a sample equation Jongin provided for him. “When I asked him about logarithms he went on a tirade about how they’re used to describe musical intervals.”

“I didn’t know that, actually,” Jongin admitted. 

Sehun smiled before turning his paper over. “Did I get it right?”

Jongin looked and double checked with his calculator before shaking his head. “Not exactly, come here, I’ll show you.” Jongin said it before he realized that meant Sehun would have to get up and sit next to him. Right next to him. At this small table. He had to stop himself from flinching when Sehun’s broad shoulder brushed against his from how close they were as he leaned in to watch. “Um... you take this number and use that as the x...” Jongin mumbled as he slowly wrote out the formula and solved it. He could feel Sehun’s warm breath against his neck. He hadn’t noticed before how long Sehun’s torso was compared to his. He was only a little taller, but he dwarfed Jongin when they sat next to each other since Jongin was all legs. Jongin looked over and noticed that Sehun was looking at him. “D-does that make sense?”

Sehun stared at him. “Can you do it again? I wasn’t looking.”

Jongin blushed even harder. “Uh, sure.” He drew a line beneath the equation and started it again. When he finished, he looked back up at Sehun only to find him staring again. “You’re not gonna get it if you don’t watch...”

“Maybe I’m trying to get you,” Sehun whispered.

Jongin froze as Sehun leaned in. Jongin’s lips parted and his breathing escalated as he backed away slowly, his shoulder hitting the wall before his eyes closed and Sehun’s soft lips pressed against his own. 

Sehun was warm. Jongin felt warm as he pressed more insistently. Jongin let him and kissed back once the shock of actually, finally kissing Sehun gave way to pure excitement. He kissed back and gasped when Sehun’s tongue pressed inside his mouth, making him remember how good it had felt elsewhere in his dream, causing him to moan quietly as he reciprocated and flicked his tongue against Sehun’s. 

Jongin hadn’t noticed as he grabbed fistfuls of Sehun’s hoodie, beckoning him closer as he tugged, but just as he was about to lower a hand to feel Sehun’s chest, Sehun pulled away slowly, leaving him breathless and blinking at Sehun, just as riled up as Jongin. 

“I just wanted to see what it was like,” Sehun murmured. “You’re a good kisser, Jongin. I can see why everyone likes you.”

“I don’t do much kissing with anyone else.”

“Not even Kyungsoo?”

“Well... not like this.” Jongin missed Sehun’s lips. He wished they were kissing more instead of talking about Kyungsoo. 

Sehun settled back into his seat but didn’t look away from Jongin. “I understood the equation after the first time you showed me,” he said, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Jongin smiled back, looking at Sehun’s plumped lips from kissing him. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” He knew it sounded ambiguous and hoped Sehun would say yes. 

“I think that’s everything,” Sehun dismissed, slowly gathering his belongings. 

Jongin looked at the time and realized it was almost noon already. His nerves were still on edge, and his hands were still clutching onto Sehun’s clothes. 

“I can’t leave if you don’t let me go, Jongin,” Sehun laughed, making Jongin realize that he was subconsciously tugging Sehun back towards him before he finally let go. “I have to meet up with Kris.”

Kris. Fucking Kris. 

“Why do you like him?” Jongin asked suddenly, an unexpected bout of jealousy hitting him like a freight train. “He’s... he’s an ass. I don’t know why you give him the time of day.”

Sehun frowned, his handsome brows pulling together. “You don’t know him,” he defended. “He’s nicer than he seems.”

“You’re just blinded by your crush on him.” Jongin didn’t know why he was still talking, but the words just came out and didn’t stop. “If someone came up to him looking to hook up, I bet he wouldn’t hesitate. How would that make you feel?”

Sehun stood abruptly and slung his bag around his shoulder. “He wouldn’t do that. Why do you care? It’s none of your business. I don’t know why you’re so concerned.”

Jongin bit his tongue. He wanted to say it was because he liked Sehun and could treat him so much better. Sehun was gone before he could think twice and tell him. 

 

Sehun was almost to the locker room.

School just got out and he finished his precalculus test, feeling confident thanks to his tutoring session. He hadn’t seen much of Jongin since Saturday. 

Jongin’s words had stung. Deep down, Sehun knew what he said was true, but Sehun couldn’t expect Jongin to give up his lifestyle to be with him exclusively, and Sehun wasn't sure if he wanted to stop sleeping around either, and Jongin deserved that. But Sehun knew Kris didn’t care, or at least didn’t consciously try to make him feel bad for it. There had been a few times he called him a slut, sure, but everyone called him that. 

And Kris wouldn’t mess around with someone else without telling him. 

Sehun turned the last corner before the gym and walked through it to reach the locker rooms. He had left a few things in his gym locker and needed to grab them, but he heard voices inside. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

It was Kris. 

Sehun hurried into the locker room at the sound of his voice, but stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he saw who was in there with him. 

Kris had Jongin pinned up against the wall, Jongin’s face pressed against it as Kris was holding him in place and grinding against his ass through their jeans. 

“Stop fighting it,” Kris grunted. He hadn’t seen Sehun come in yet. “You asked for this, you little slut.”

Jongin’s face contorted in what looked like pleasure as Kris pressed himself harder against him, spurning Kris on to grab at Jongin’s hair and pull it back before attaching his lips to Jongin’s neck. 

Sehun’s vision grew blurry and his hearing muffled as something between rage and betrayal overcame him. He didn’t even hear Jongin’s voice as he called out to him and he didn’t see the way Jongin struggled to get away from Kris before Sehun stormed out of the locker room and left them both behind, not looking back.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Kris?”

Jongin watched as Kris turned away from his gym locker. His neutral expression quickly changed into a satisfied smirk. “Kim Jongin,” he said, closing his locker and leaning against it. “What’s up?”

Jongin took in a deep breath and braced himself. “I’m sure you’ve heard stuff about me.” He waited for a moment and Kris nodded. Jongin forced himself to step closer. “I’ve heard a few things about you too.”

“Is that so?” Kris unfolded his arms and tugged Jongin closer by the collar of his shirt. “What exactly have you heard?”

Jongin swallowed hard and tried to keep up his aloof facade despite the fact that being this close to Kris was bordering on nauseating. He had to find out the truth. “I heard...” he began, bringing his hands up to rest on Kris’ chest, “... that you like pretty boys.”

Kris’ smile widened and his hands settled around Jongin’s hips. “You want me to fuck you? Is that it?”

There it was. It had been far easier than Jongin initially thought. Jongin didn’t know how he would prove it to Sehun – it would be Kris’ word against his – but at least now he knew for himself. If only Sehun could see how easily Kris could betray his trust. 

Jongin stepped back a bit, having found what he wanted. “No, I really don’t,” he answered truthfully. That was that. 

Kris frowned. “Quit playing around, I’ve seen you snooping around here seducing my teammates. Luhan said you’re a whiner who likes being roughed up.” His smile returned as his grip tightened on Jongin’s waist, preventing him from backing away. “You’d whine for me, wouldn’t you? I bet you’d cum in your pants like you did with Sehun if I shoved you against the lockers and fucked you here. Is that why you’re playing hard to get?”

Jongin’s eyes widened. He was suddenly in a very different scenario than he had planned. “W-who told you about that?”

“Come on, Jongin, everyone knows how slutty you are.” Kris was stronger than Jongin and used it against him as he spun him around and shoved him face first against the lockers, his hands holding him there between his shoulder blades and on his lower back. “Shit, I’ve wanted this ass ever since you walked in on us your first day.”

“Kris, stop,” Jongin gasped as Kris shoved him harder and smacked his ass over his jeans. “It was just a joke, stop.”

“Oh, is that what you like? Pretending you don’t want it?”

“No, Kris, I–”

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Stop fighting it, you asked for this, you little slut.”

Jongin shivered when Kris pulled his hair back to expose his neck, grinding against his ass as his lips and tongue touched his throat. Just as Kris forced Jongin’s head to the side, he caught the sight of Sehun, standing exactly where he once stood, shaking like a leaf with tears in his eyes. 

“Sehun!” Jongin called out helplessly, his eyes wide with panic as Sehun immediately turned his heel and sped out of the locker room. “Sehun!”

Jongin felt anger overcome him as he jabbed an elbow back, catching just beneath Kris’ ribs and making him stumble back, coughing as the wind was knocked out of him. 

“What the hell!” Kris rasped. “Son of a bitch…”

Jongin ignored him and nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled after Sehun out into the hallway. He looked in each direction and finally caught a glimpse of the exit door leading directly outside from the gym, slowly closing behind Sehun as he ran from the school, just out of reach. 

 

Sehun didn’t show up to school the next two days. 

Jongin couldn’t pay attention in any of his classes and had a hard enough time avoiding Kris in the hallways. He didn’t even know how to process everything he was feeling, but shame and regret were the most prevalent. He knew Kris was more in the wrong, but Jongin knew he had royally fucked up everything. 

It had seemed like a harmless idea at the start, but Jongin underestimated just how slimy and gross Kris was. If Sehun hadn’t walked in… 

Jongin didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t focus on himself when Sehun was out there hurting. He probably thought Jongin had betrayed him. 

He couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to find Sehun and explain everything. 

Jongin skipped his fourth period and went to Sehun’s usual lunch hour instead. If anyone knew where Sehun was, his best friend would. 

“Um, Baekhyun?”

The cheerleader looked up from his lunch and tapped his well maintained fingernails against the table. “Well, look who it is.” His voice was curt, and every other cheerleader at the table turned to look at the perpetrator. “What, are you trying to sleep with me now? You’ve already fucked Sehun over enough.”

Jongin looked between every dirty glance before his shoulders sagged. “Please, I need to see him. You’ve got it all wrong.”

“Seems pretty straightforward to me.” A girl cheerleader interrupted him and stood. Her hair was cropped short and her face was clear of any makeup, giving her a more androgynous look. “You need to leave.”

“Hold on, Amber,” Baekhyun said. “What do you mean?”

Jongin suddenly felt hopeful that maybe they’d listen. “Baekhyun, please, I… I was just trying to prove that Kris is an asshole. I would never… I mean, I wasn’t serious, I just talked to Kris to see if he’d take the bait. Sehun deserves so much better than him! I knew he wouldn’t believe me unless I had proof… Kris wouldn’t stop, I-I told him to stop…” The words tumbled out until Jongin couldn’t find his voice any longer, tears gathering in his eyes.

A few of them still seemed unimpressed, but most of them, Baekhyun included, believed him. “Jongin, hey,” Baekhyun said as he stood and walked over to him. “Calm down.” He shushed him and said something to the table before leading Jongin out of the cafeteria. “Jongin, breathe.”

Jongin hadn’t realized how hard he was crying until he focused on breathing with Baekhyun. 

“In and out… there you go.” Baekhyun looked like he pitied him. “Now, start over from the beginning. Take it slow.”

Jongin took in a shaky breath and told him everything. That day behind the bleachers, his crush, their study session at the coffee shop, and Kris. Jongin was too vulnerable and open to stop himself from spilling everything out, and his shoulders ached as he slumped against the wall and waited for a response.

“Holy shit,” Baekhyun huffed out. He stood there, mostly stunned into silence until he held his hand out. “Give me your phone.”

“My… phone?”

Baekhyun wordlessly took it when Jongin offered and started typing away. He didn’t speak until he handed it back to him. “That’s his address. He’s at home. I also put in my number as well as Sehun’s.”

Jongin stared down at the open notepad app on his screen and tightened his grip around it. “Why are you giving this to me?”

Baekhyun sighed. “He’d kill me if he knew I told you this but… he wanted to ask you to prom but his damn pride wouldn’t let him. Ever since Kris turned him down. He thought you were indifferent towards him.”

“Indifferent?” Jongin asked incredulously. 

“If you ask me, you’re both morons.”

Jongin thought he should’ve been offended by that, but he couldn’t help agreeing. “Thank you.”

“For calling you a moron? You’re welcome,” Baekhyun said with a wink. “So are you gonna go see him or not?”

“Right now? But I still have classes.”

“Ah, fuck ‘em. You’ve already missed one class, three more won’t kill you.”

 

Jongin took several deep breaths as he stood on the porch of Sehun’s house. 

He had checked and rechecked that the address was right. He didn’t want to accidentally give a simultaneous apology and love confession to a complete stranger. 

Several minutes passed before Jongin finally mustered the courage to knock on the door. 

When it opened, a tall, thin woman with slightly graying hair wearing a long, silky floral robe stood there with one arm leaning against the door frame, a thin cigarette holder between her fingers. Jongin thought she looked a lot like Audrey Hepburn, and with her strikingly similar looks, he assumed she was Sehun’s mother. 

“You must be Jongin,” she stated, her voice twinkling as she elegantly took a draw from her cigarette. 

“You know me?”

“Mmhm. Baekhyunnie texted me.”

“You text Sehun’s friends?” Jongin asked. 

Sehun’s mom smiled and shrugged as if it was no big deal. “All of Sehun’s friends are like my kids. Now come on, Sehun’s festering in his room and won’t come out. From what Baekhyunnie told me, you two need to talk it out.”

Jongin followed her inside blindly. If he hadn’t been so consumed by his aching need to see Sehun, he would’ve been able to analyze just how weird this whole situation was. The house had a distinct earthy smell, but Jongin didn’t think anything of it. There were a lot of plants inside, so that must’ve been it. 

Sehun’s mom led Jongin down a narrow hallway and knocked lightly on the door at the very end. “Baby, your friend is here.”

“I don’t want to see anyone.” Jongin could hardly hear the muffled voice through the door, but the somber tone made his chest hurt. 

“Please, do it for me?” She asked. 

A few moments passed before quiet steps approached the door. It opened a little, and the steps retreated once again. Sehun’s mom placed a reassuring hand on Jongin’s shoulder before dismissing herself to the other side of the house. 

Jongin waited a while before cautiously entering the room and closing the door behind him. 

Sehun was in bed. The covers were pulled over him and Jongin couldn’t see his face. He took it as an opportunity to speak before Sehun saw him and threw him out. 

“It wasn’t what it looked like, Sehun, I swear. I acted like I was flirting with Kris to get a reaction out of him and as soon as he came onto me I told him it was a joke, b-but he forced himself on me. I was so scared, Sehun, I thought he was gonna… that’s not the point. I’m so sorry, Sehun… I was trying to get proof that he treats you like trash and I wanted you to see that he doesn’t deserve you, not even a little bit. I wasn’t just going to sit idly by and let you chase after someone who doesn’t care about you like I–” Jongin choked on his words before continuing. “L-like I do.”

The silence that followed after Jongin was finished was deafening. Sehun didn’t stir or speak. Jongin worried that he hadn’t been listening. 

“Why are you here.” It was more of a statement than a question. 

“I needed to see you.” Jongin took a haphazard step forward. “It’s been eating me alive ever since it happened. I just needed you to know…”

Sehun sat up suddenly. Jongin froze in his tracks as Sehun got out of bed and pushed his messy hair back. His eyes were puffy. He looked nothing like his usual put together self. Jongin watched as Sehun reached for an ashtray he hadn’t noticed before and picked up a thick homemade cigarette and lit it, the end lighting up cherry red before Sehun exhaled the thin smoke into the room. The smell was stronger and very distinct. Definitely not a normal cigarette. 

“You want some? I don’t feel like talking about this sober.”

“I-I… I’ve never… does your mom know about that?”

“Who do you think gave it to me?” Sehun snapped before patting the bed beside him. 

Jongin approached carefully. “Is it… is it good?”

“It’d be better if you’d shut up and smoke with me.”

“I don’t know how…”

Sehun sighed. Jongin worried that he was annoying him. “Come here, I’ll show you.”

Jongin sat down and traced his finger along the pattern of the quilt on Sehun’s bed before tentatively taking the blunt from Sehun. He held it impishly between his thumb and forefinger, his nose wrinkling as the smoke drifted towards his nose. 

“The trick is to take a really deep breath. It’s gonna burn and you’ll hack out a lung if you don’t do it right. Breathe in until you can’t anymore, hold it, then blow it out. Watch.” Sehun took it back and demonstrated. Jongin was too flustered to even think about how hot he looked while smoking. “There, now you try.”

Jongin lifted it to his lips and breathed in. 

The smoke felt like it was setting his throat on fire and he coughed right away out of reflex, bending over and gasping for breath as Sehun whacked his back. 

“I told you to do it right, idiot.”

Jongin caught his breath and tried again, trying to do it correctly. He inhaled and the burn wasn’t quite as intense, but his throat itched and felt like it was closing up. He held it in as long as he could and coughed it out, passing the blunt back to Sehun with teary eyes. “Jesus.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Sehun remarked as he took another hit and stared at the wall. More silence fell between them before he started talking again. “I don’t hate you, you know.”

“What?”

“What you said to Kyungsoo at the coffee shop. You said I hated you. I don’t.”

“I’m confused…”

Sehun took a deep breath and another draw from the blunt. “I thought about it. It didn’t make sense that you’d go after Kris. You could have anyone you wanted, just the same as me, so there’d be no reason for you to try fucking Kris if I told you not to, not with your crush on me and all.”

“So you knew.”

“Of course I knew. You’re kind of obvious.”

Jongin felt pretty stupid. “I guess I was too busy thinking about myself.”

Sehun turned at that. “What makes you say that?”

“I thought that if Kris was out of the way, then maybe you’d look twice at me.” Jongin sighed and laid back on the bed, his limbs feeling tingly. “I was a moron.”

“Me too,” Sehun said, earning a perplexed look from Jongin. “I think I was jealous or threatened or some bullshit. Everyone liked you and Kyungsoo said you sucked cock better than me and I knew Kris was into you so I guess I was afraid of losing him.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Lemme smoke that again.”

Sehun snickered and handed Jongin the blunt again. He took it better this time, inhaling a big draw. 

“I know Kris isn’t into me for more than just sex. I know that now. I think I always knew, but I just liked him so much.”

“Liked?” Jongin didn’t miss the past tense. 

“Yup. Liked.”

Jongin turned onto his side towards Sehun and resisted the urge to touch him. “So, about that thing behind the bleachers…” 

Sehun smirked and laid down next to Jongin. “Yeah. I think I started liking you after that. You look hot when you cum.”

Jongin gasped audibly, his lips parted and his brows furrowed. 

“Yup,” Sehun said, pointing at Jongin’s crease between his eyebrows where the skin was tense. “That’s the look right there.”

Jongin’s face felt hot. Maybe he was blushing, maybe he was high, but he felt like he was floating. He looked down at the space between them and noticed that he somehow subconsciously had grabbed Sehun’s arm and was pulling him closer. “I wanna see the face you make when you cum.”

“Remember when you saw me in the showers with Kyungsoo? I think you lied when you said you didn’t look.”

“I didn’t though,” Jongin insisted. Sehun’s lips were closer. He wondered what they tasted like. Probably smoke. 

“Really?” Sehun giggled. “Not even a peek?” He laughed again when Jongin shook his head. “Maybe you should look now.”

Jongin was definitely blushing. He had wanted this so badly for so long, and the last thing he wanted to do was mess it up. “I want to, but… I think we should date first. I wanna do something right for once. I don’t want you to have to worry. I want you to know that I’m serious about this.”

Sehun pursed his lips and shrugged. “Okay then, boyfriend. Let’s date. Now suck my dick, I’ve heard you’re good at it.”

“W-wait!” Jongin stammered as Sehun came closer and gently pressed him down further against the bed. Sehun stopped immediately and gave him a perplexed look. “I-I… shouldn’t we wait? I mean, I don’t wanna be a slut and do this on the first date.”

Sehun smiled. “What’s wrong with being a slut?”

Jongin paused. “Nothing,” he whispered, his lips curling slowly into a dazed grin. “Nothing at all.”

 

Sehun’s lips tasted like smoke, but just a little bit. Jongin’s head went fuzzy as their lips connected, a buzzing surge passing between them as it grew deeper. Sehun laid flush against Jongin, their legs tangled as Sehun grinded down against him. Jongin must have really been out of it because it felt like Sehun had something heavy in his pockets. But he didn’t have pockets in his sweatpants. So no, not pockets. 

“There’s something in your pants,” Jongin breathed out between kisses. “Something big.”

Sehun stopped kissing Jongin briefly to laugh, hiding his face in Jongin’s neck and giggling until his sides hurt. “So I’ve been told.”

“Wait, is that your dick?” Jongin blurted, moaning when Sehun began sucking on his throat. 

“My dick resides in my pants, last time I checked.”

“You’re fucking with me, there’s no way that’s your dick.”

“I’m not fucking with you, I’m fucking _you_ ,” Sehun said between breaths as he laughed some more. “So you really didn’t see it in the showers?”

“Nope.”

“This’ll be fun then.” Sehun promptly sat up and moved away from straddling Jongin to clumsily slip out of his sweatpants. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and the elastic band tugged down on his shaft for what seemed like forever until the whole thing sprang out, his balls hanging over the top of his sweatpants and possibly the largest dick Jongin had ever seen staring him straight in the face. 

“Oh my god,” Jongin gasped. “I’ve gotta be high as fuck. That isn’t real.” The longer he stared at it, the faster his heart started beating. He held his chest because it felt like it would burst straight through. 

“Touch me,” Sehun said breathlessly, reaching out for Jongin’s hand and bringing it to his cock. Jongin took it hesitantly and felt along the side. He couldn’t even connect his thumb and finger around it. “Fuck, I’ve wanted you to touch me so badly.”

“Oh my god,” Jongin repeated and experimentally stroked the impressive length. Sehun’s cock went well past his navel when held up straight, and Sehun had a long torso. “I need this… god, fuck, I need it everywhere in me…”

“Then let’s start with your mouth, pretty boy. Think you can take it?”

“Mmhm,” Jongin mumbled and reached for Sehun’s hips to pull him closer to his face, his lips parting for it. 

“Not like this, Jongin, I don’t wanna hurt you,” Sehun said, his cheeks flushing. He maneuvered both of them until he was laying down with his head on the pillows, Jongin settled above him with his face near his waist. 

Jongin breathed heavily and leaned in, swallowing hard as he exhaled his warm breath over Sehun’s cock. “Should we use condoms?”

“I don’t have any that fit me,” Sehun said with furrowed brows. “Did you wanna fuck me instead?”

“Uh,” Jongin said intelligently. “I don’t have any bugs… like, I’m clean. I did the free clinic thing.”

Sehun smiled brightly. “Me too. I mean, me neither. So if you wanna…” Sehun’s words cut off as Jongin flattened his tongue beneath his cock. “Oh fuck…”

Jongin grinned with his mouth open and kissed the length, mouthing along it and getting it sufficiently wet. He felt Sehun’s hand in his hair as he licked across the entire thing, his grip tightening when Jongin’s lips wrapped around the head. 

“G-go slow, don’t push yourself,” Sehun stammered, but he swallowed his words as Jongin sank further down, much further than anyone else ever had. “Fuck, Jongin, oh fuck…”

Jongin knew this was something he was good at. He loved the weight on his tongue and chased more of it, the full feeling in his mouth quickly becoming addicting. He didn’t stop, not feeling any resistance as his throat fluttered around it, making Sehun groan and whimper as he pulled Jongin off by his hair. 

“Shit, h-how… how are you doing that?” Sehun rasped as he looked down at Jongin’s swollen lips with wide eyes. 

“Strong gag reflex maybe,” Jongin said hoarsely. “Lots of practice too, I guess. I’m not really a stranger to having dicks in my mouth, but yours is definitely the best.”

“Can you… take the whole thing, then?”

“Only one way to find out.” Jongin took a deep breath and nosed along Sehun’s cock before guiding it past his lips once more, taking it a little slower as he gradually took more and more. He started to feel some strain, his eyes watering until finally, his nose reached very finely trimmed hair. He couldn’t breathe, his eyes shut tight and his throat bulging uncomfortably, but he lowered his hips against the bed and sought friction against his own clothed cock, unbelievably turned on. Jongin only pulled back off when he ran out of air, panting wildly with saliva drenching his chin before he collapsed next to Sehun, breathing erratically and reaching down to palm the bulge in his pants. “Fuck, fuck, let me do it again… try fucking my mouth.”

“Jesus fuck, Jongin,” Sehun gasped as he tumbled over to him and kissed him hard, his mouth sloppy and wet by the time he pulled away. “You’re fucking crazy.”

Jongin gasped for air and gave Sehun a lazy thumbs up. “Yup, that’s me. Take off my pants already, it hurts.”

Sehun moved quickly and sat above Jongin before tugging his pants and underwear down together. Jongin froze for a moment and covered his face with his hands. “Wait, don’t look at it.”

“What? Why? Too late, by the way,” Sehun said, his fingers teasing Jongin’s hardness. 

“It probably looks tiny by comparison…”

Sehun giggled lightly and took Jongin into his hand to stroke him. “Relax, cutie, it’s substantial. You should see Kris’ dick. We’re talking like, three inches while hard, max. You’re at least double that.”

“You’re at least triple that!” Jongin whined cutely. 

“More like quadruple, but yeah,” Sehun laughed, making Jongin groan some more. “For what it’s worth, I think it’s pretty. You’re so hard, Jonginnie… it’s all flushed just like your lips.”

Jongin would’ve protested, but Sehun flicked his wrist just right and _oh_ , that felt good. “A-are you gonna fuck my mouth or what?”

“Not yet, Nini, I wanna fuck you elsewhere right now.”

“Oh, okay, yeah let’s do that.”

Sehun fumbled around and found some lube, returning to Jongin with slicked fingers. Jongin looked at him and slowly spread his legs while lifting his shirt off, sitting up just long enough to rid Sehun of his shirt as well. He laid back down and parted his thighs, his hands holding them apart. 

“Whoa,” Sehun marveled. “Even that is pretty…” Sehun leaned in closer and looked down between Jongin’s legs at his clenching hole, bare of any hair and perfectly puckered. His skin darkened there, contrasting against Sehun’s pale fingers as he teased Jongin’s rim. “I can’t wait to see you on my cock…”

Jongin whined quietly, his nails digging into his thighs. “Please hurry…”

Sehun pressed a finger inside him. Jongin moaned weakly and turned his head, closing his eyes as he spread his legs wider and took the entire finger with ease. Sehun added another soon enough, twisting his wrist and pressing for something just out of reach. Every now and then he’d thrust and graze the tips of his fingers against it, and Jongin’s spine curved and his breathing stuttered each time. 

The third and fourth fingers went just as easily. Jongin didn’t usually bother with preparing this much, and his patience was wearing thin, but Sehun’s face tightened like he was putting off fucking him. Jongin opened his eyes and met Sehun’s wary gaze, his own eyes soft and reassuring. “Please Sehun, please… I’ve never wanted anyone as badly as I want you right now…”

Sehun let out a withheld breath and pulled out his fingers. He stared down at Jongin’s entrance as it glistened with lube and squeezed more from the tube onto his erection, anxiously guiding the tip to Jongin’s rim. “Okay… okay, yeah…”

Jongin gasped heavily as the head pressed inside him. It was so much thicker than four fingers, and Sehun was barely in. They both struggled to breathe as Sehun hovered over him and planted both hands on either side of Jongin’s face, propping himself up on his elbows as he slowly entered him little bit by bit. 

“F-fuck…” Jongin’s voice was strangled, his chest heaving as Sehun pulled back and thrust gently, not even a third of the way in. He had never felt so full, and that was only the start. He wanted Sehun to fuck him senseless, for him to lose himself in him, and Jongin wanted to drown in everything that was Sehun. “I-I need… fuck me, please, _really_ fuck me, Sehunnie…”

“I can’t, I’ll hurt you.” Sehun’s voice was strained as well. 

“H-hurt me, then,” Jongin begged, his eyes glassy. “Ruin me…”

Sehun lowered himself until their foreheads touched, his thighs shaking as he nodded slowly and pushed in further. 

“Oh fuck, god, shit, S-Sehun!” Jongin whimpered, his head thrown back as Sehun’s cock sank deeper, heavy pressure filling him until all he could feel was constant stimulation just where he needed it, his cock too big to miss it. “Feels… f-feels so _good_ …” Jongin was dazed beyond comprehension, unable to think as each rippling sensation overcame him until Sehun was fully inside him, their hips touching as they each panted heavily. 

Sehun was sweating, his face contorted in unconcealed pleasure as he slowly rocked his hips into Jongin, driving the other closer to his breaking point. “I-I’ve never… never been able to do this…” He reached between them and placed his hand on Jongin’s stomach, feeling how taut and full it was. “You’re so amazing, Jongin… I can’t believe I get to have you like this…”

Tears bloomed in Jongin’s eyes. He was overwhelmed with every kind of emotion imaginable, so much to the point that he couldn’t even describe it with words if he had to. He just knew that he needed this, needed Sehun, and needed him to _move_. “Fuck me… fuck me, fuck me, please…” 

The first jolt of Sehun’s hips against his made him see stars. They each released broken moans, breathing each other’s exhales as their lips connected. The pleasure was insurmountable and oh so sweet, and it just kept getting better. Each thrust kept Jongin on the peak of tipping over, tumbling downward into a chasm that he didn’t want to climb out of. His legs trembled as their pace quickened, each lunge inside him sending them closer to the headboard until Sehun’s hands pulled his hair, deepening their hungry kisses until they were lost in a haze of pure lust. 

The sound was deafening. Each wet slap of skin echoed in Jongin’s ears until his hearing became muffled, his entire body too hot and damp with sweat until Sehun was pounding into him without abandon, heavily grunting in his ear and giving hoarse commands. 

“You love it, don’t you? Being spread out beneath me, begging for more cock even though you’re so full.” Jongin’s eyes went impossibly wide and doey at Sehun’s words as Sehun sat up and gripped his waist hard, fucking him faster. “As if you could ever beg for another cock after this…”

“Sehun!” Jongin cried out, completely boneless and achingly hard, reaching down to jerk himself off. He could feel it, the way every muscle in his body tensed and tightened before he tumbled over the edge, his voice nearly gone as he spilled hot cum across his entire chest, completely covered in it and filthy. Every part of him twitched and shook, his arms falling to his sides as he let Sehun do to him as he pleased, the overstimulated ache creeping in until tears flowed from his eyes.

Sehun gasped and returned to Jongin’s lips, his movements stuttering until he was fucking him through his own end, filling Jongin until his legs gave out. Everything went fuzzy and crashed around them, the stunning silence suffocating them until they laid beside each other, Sehun’s cock slipping out ahead of his cum, thick and white dripping from Jongin’s body. 

Jongin couldn’t look away. His eyes locked with Sehun’s until they grew tired and droopy. He stared until he couldn’t hold them open any longer. It ached to move but Sehun came closer for him and wrapped himself around Jongin, covering him with his body protectively and possessively. Sehun pressed a gentle kiss to Jongin’s forehead and cradled him to his chest. 

“Please don’t make me leave…” Jongin whispered softly. “I don’t want to leave…”

Sehun’s chest tightened as he shushed Jongin gently and pet his hair. “I’d never have you leave if it were up to me, Nini. Never ever.”

 

“Whoa,” Baekhyun mused before whistling. “You two look hot.”

Sehun laughed and pulled Jongin closer, their matching tuxedos well fitted with red ties. “You guys look pretty good yourselves.”

Baekhyun’s date, Yixing, smiled and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Let’s all go to the photo booth together! I heard they’re printing off these cute couple keychains with the pictures inside.”

“Hey, don’t forget about us.”

The four of them turned their heads to see Kyungsoo, his arm around his date’s waist, who was none other than Huang Zitao. 

“What?!” Sehun said and pointed incredulously at them, making Jongin laugh hysterically. “You said you were straight!”

“What I said was that I’m too straight to fuck with you,” Zitao said, his eyes narrowed. “Doesn’t mean I’m all the way straight.” The boy looked mean, which was honestly why Jongin had never approached him during his sexcapades, but one jab in the side from Kyungsoo made Zitao break out into a fit of giggles from being ticklish. Not so scary after all. 

“So, Jongin,” Baekhyun chimed in. “I saw Sehun’s posts on insta. That was one hell of a promposal. I wonder who gave you all of those ideas, hm?”

Jongin looked guiltily over at Sehun and rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. “Yeah, about that… it was all Baekhyun’s idea. He had it all planned out just in case the two of you went together.”

“Really? Well, that explains the fireworks.”

“Yeah, and by the way, Baek, I’m fucking terrified of fireworks, just so you know.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Oh well. Made for some bitchin’ pics though.”

They all meandered inside eventually, the ceiling decorated with twinkling lights and balloons. The theme was simple with spacey decorations and paper mache planets, but Sehun spotted his friend Luna fretting over the photo booth display. 

“Wrong, wrong, this is all wrong!”

“Whoa there, prom committee queen, what’s wrong?” Sehun asked as he approached her. 

Luna sighed in exasperation. “The astronaut suit is supposed to be next to the refreshments, not the photo booth! I swear I’m gonna wring some necks.”

“Easy, tiger, put away those kitty claws.” Amber appeared out of nowhere in a fancy tuxedo, her hair coiffed with a single curl resting on her forehead. “I love you babe, but you need to relax. Come and dance with me?”

Luna still looked flustered, but she huffed and leaned against Amber with her pretty red lips pursed into a pout. “I just worked so hard to make everything perfect.”

“It _is_ perfect, just like you.”

Sehun gagged as Luna rolled her tongue into a flirty purr and clawed the air like a cat. “Honestly, get a room.”

“You’re one to talk!” Amber accused. “Ever since you two got together it’s all ‘oh, Jongin, nobody sucks my gigantic dick better than you can,’ talk about gross! Dicks are weird enough as it is! I don’t wanna hear about your alien dick!”

“Hey, my dick is a diva and she deserves to be pampered!”

“Oh, so it’s a she now? You don’t hear me calling my snatch a dude!”

“Okayyy, that’s enough, bye Amber, Luna, have a nice night!” Jongin interrupted as he dragged Sehun away from the other cheerleader. He had seen squad cat fights before, and he didn’t want to relive that. “Let’s get you a drink, yeah? I’m pretty sure Chanyeol already spiked it.”

Sehun huffed and straightened his tuxedo jacket before tugging Jongin closer and rubbing his nose along Jongin’s sharp jawline. 

Jongin smiled brightly. Never would he have imagined that he’d be there with Sehun on his arm, coaxing him into downing three cups of punch to get him to loosen up and dance with him at prom. Sehun wrapped his arms around Jongin’s neck and showed off his flexibility and rhythm, and Jongin could see the envious stares from the students around them. With the two biggest school sluts dating, the hookup pool had been sufficiently drained. But Sehun was nothing if not possessive, sending lewd, menacing stares at anyone who decided to stare for too long. 

“Look over there, Nini,” Sehun whispered in his ear, nodding in the direction he wanted Jongin to look. 

Jongin turned his head and saw Kris and Seulgi, neither of them looking particularly enthused as they danced far enough apart to leave room for Jesus. Jongin snickered. “Well, they seem happy,” he remarked sarcastically.

“We should rescue her,” Sehun offered. “She’s the dance team captain and she’s actually really nice.”

“Yeah?” Jongin asked. “I expected you to be vindictive and let them wallow in their misery.”

Sehun shrugged playfully. “The only thing worse than being with a date you don’t like is not having a date at all.” Sehun winked and tugged Jongin’s hand towards them, hooking his arm around Jongin’s broad shoulders as they approached. “Hey guys,” he purred. “Can I cut in?”

Kris looked like he had been slapped in the face. Jongin wondered if he still had bruises from where Jongin had elbowed him in the ribs. “I’m not gonna dance with you.”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Sehun linked arms with Seulgi. 

Jongin laughed as the three of them left Kris behind and danced together. Seulgi was even better than Sehun, her face visibly brighter as she finally started to have fun. 

“I’ll save you some trouble,” Sehun yelled to her over the music. “Kris has a micro dick!”

Seulgi laughed, her eyes crinkling with amusement. “I knew he had to be compensating for something!”

“So where’s your honey? Couldn’t go with her because of parents?” Jongin looked over at Sehun questioningly. 

“Irene? Yeah, she came without a date. She’s around here somewhere. I should go find her!”

Sehun waved as Seulgi left to find her girlfriend before turning back to Jongin. “I’m glad our parents are alright with the idea that their sons like dick,” Sehun giggled. 

They eventually took plenty of cringey couple pictures at the photo booth and awaited the prom king and queen awards. Luna won queen, to no one’s surprise, but when Sehun was called up to be king, Jongin watched as he fanned his face and held back tears. Sehun seemed cold, but deep down, he was a huge sap. 

He was Jongin’s huge sap, and they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
